User talk:Morgan84
Regarding pictures Hey man, great thing you're updating the wikia with adding pictures. But I must comment, could you possibly change their name to the respective item? For example, if I were to edit the Shark page and search for 'Shark' I wouldn't get any pictures, instead I'd have to search the Wikia for it. Also, I recently found LOADS of amazing picstures regarding basic creatures and (all, kinda) characters at http://jakanddaxterrock.150m.com/index.html We already have a bunch of these (namely characters) but I shall try (or someone) else to upload the creatures someday. Little note, those type of art pictures are a number A+ Pro we want due to high quality. --Light Daxter 22:35, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Cool! Thanks for the Tip. I will do my best. Ohh, Congragulations on becoming an Admin!--Morgan84 22:38, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :The funny thing is, technically I'm not even sure if we all that much pictures. You see, most pictures we have are the official pics I found on that site. While we could use TV pics (which we will for simple stationary items that have no pictures) there's always the problem with lighting, quality and the likes. Unlike those pics which have great quality... Though I'm personally on a massie roll replaying all the J&D games taking pictures of everything we don't have, if we find one of those all the others can be removed. But if we won't get our hands on them (we'll have to e-mail ND if we use them) we'll have to resort to TV pics. Anyway, pictures we need mostly are enemies, technology/items (the crap no one notices, like chests, precursor artifacts), vehicles, creatures and area pictures (go to Sentinel beach, or Sandover Village they have a really great area pic, all the details, etc.) I hope you have some stuff --Light Daxter 11:34, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Regarding the Supposed Release Date I really, really, really would not trust that video. Without gameplay or at least screenshots, it's just too easy to mock-up a supposed presentation page like the one shown there. --ReadingChick 02:09, 14 March 2009 (UTC) I am not saying it is true. But if you go on Naughty Dog's Website, Peter Stone is the Artwork Manager.--Morgan84 02:17, 14 March 2009 (UTC) If you can find someone's name on the website, so can someone else. That's all.--ReadingChick 02:45, 14 March 2009 (UTC) If you want to find him his username on Youtube Username is PS3channell. On his page you can ask him. I already checked the page, and I'd need something more than his say-so that he is who he says he is. For instance, a confirmation on the Naughty Dog website that this Youtube account is under the control of an ND-employee. --ReadingChick 02:56, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Naughty Dog has members that secretly have Youtube accounts to give information to the public. They are more like Spies.--Morgan84 03:00, 14 March 2009 (UTC) And where, pray tell, did you get this information from? From the members themselves? --ReadingChick 03:01, 14 March 2009 (UTC) No but my Friend Timothy Lockheart was a former Game Programmer for the Uncharted Engine in 2007. He later quite to work for "Lucasarts".--Morgan84 03:07, 14 March 2009 (UTC) How did you meet him? Wait, no. This is going to go nowhere. Suffice to say, I don't believe that's official information. Everything about it screams 'amateur con'. That's all I really wanted to say. (I hope I haven't offended you, because that wasn't my intention.)--ReadingChick 03:10, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Dont Worry about it. You didnt offend me. I acctully Didnt believe some of it either. But even if he is makeing it up, he is doing a pretty good job at it. Not really. The presentation screen is just the map of the world in The Precursor Legacy overlaid with some text that anyone could put on there. He says that old faces are going to show up, which is a given, and that there will be new character; also a given. He CLAIMS the character Captain Phoenix is in fact real, but has no proof. All in all, it seems very badly done to me. --ReadingChick 03:15, 14 March 2009 (UTC) I guess everybody has their own opinion.--Morgan84 03:18, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Until an OFFICIAL ND EMPLOYEE says that The Lost Frontier is in development, and to be released at the supposed date, EVERYTHING IS DECLARED FAKE! Every single picture, movie, image, crappy videos on YT are declared nothing but either a joke, or fan material. No matter what your friend/dog/neighbor/mom/ or your friend's mothers neighbors dog says, until we get something from a trustworthy source, TLF is just a hoax. --Light Daxter 11:23, 14 March 2009 (UTC) First off, I do not care what you think. I think some of it is true. You have your belief and I have mine. Second the words that you said in your last message was pretty offending. I thought an Admin was supposed to be. I DONT want you talking about my Mom. She is a nice lady and would NEVER lie to me. I have only been here for a few days, now you are making me feel guilty. I will take it off if it makes you that upset. I just put it up to get peoples hopes up. I hope this message sums it up.--Morgan84 12:34, 14 March 2009 (UTC) It wasn't meant to offend you, or anyone. And about your mom, the fact I said dog up there should point out it was meant to be pointing at everyone who doesn't work at Sony/ND. Unless your dog can talk, of course. And I'm sure your mom has lied to you, every parent does. Santa Claus, anyone? Tooth Fairy, anyone? That your old pet ran away, anyone? I'm just annoyed by all the people who just grab any straw they find, there's no need to make people over-excited for something nobody knows anything about. --Light Daxter 12:53, 14 March 2009 (UTC) This video should at least give some people some Ideas about what is to come.--Morgan84 12:58, 14 March 2009 (UTC)-- New Pictures I will be uploading J&D Pictures today and if anbybody has a specific Picture just let me know. After today, I wont be uploading pics till next tuesday.So Just let me know and I will find it for you. Lurkers. Especially Lurkers. There's a list on http://jakanddaxter.wikia.com/wiki/Lurker_Species. --Light Daxter 13:06, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Jak 3 guide I saw you got the official Jak 3 Piggyback (not Bradygames...) guide? I really hope you have a Scanner, cause we got work to do ^_^ I'm pretty sure that thing lists every single creature, character with name, a good picture and things we didn't even know? I don't know if I'll be on a lot (like this morning) but I can get back online tomorrow for more major stuff. Anyway, contact me some other time (tvh92@live.nl) so we can talk about images? --Light Daxter 14:00, 15 March 2009 (UTC) I know for sure I could upload the Information. But I dont know How I could Upload the Picture Considering it is on one Page. Photoshop, if you can scan all the KG Death Bots, Metal Heads, Vehicles, perhaps maps? Whatever you want to upload. And then send them to my MSN account I can get two friends try to photoshop them. I shall upload them then myself, correct name and everything. --Light Daxter 14:11, 15 March 2009 (UTC) I will Start the Process right now.--Morgan84 14:30, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Your vid It got deleted from YouTube, Just so you know --Light Daxter 15:29, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, and if you really need more confirmation about that false vid; http://naughtydog.com/corporate/#/thekennel Their employees are all listed, and there's only three folks with a P, and one of them is a dog ;) No Peter Stone --Light Daxter 15:46, 16 March 2009 (UTC) TPL Images Good thing you're uploading images, but we're currently not in need of most TPL ones ;) I'm replaying the entire series as we speak, taking picture of everything that's possible (most enemies, objects and area places like Misty Island's dragon skulls). I have a pretty large database here, gotta upload them once I finish TPL. But on to the subject, I saw you just uploaded picture for LPC, fun thing is I took an almost exact same picture, except at day XD If you still want to please take these pics; Flying Lurkers (Precursor Basin) all the Lurkers inside Lost Precursor City (impossible, the place is as blue as the sky) and possibly the three colored pipes in that place. Oh, and the weird puzzle with the glowing cubes and that button that would make Dark Eco rise. --Light Daxter 22:58, 16 March 2009 (UTC) New Jak and Daxter: TLF PICS!!! I have recently been emailed new TLF Images!! I have also found 2 NEW Pics on Google. I will try to upload them ASAP!!!!--Morgan84 23:05, 16 March 2009 (UTC) If they're fake I'm gonna get yo ass banned >_> *Excited* --Light Daxter 23:06, 16 March 2009 (UTC) I do not know if their real or not! Plese do not cuss at me, I am doing the best I can. Never mind, they're fake. Confirmed. Pretty cool, but just Jak 3 adverts or something... http://boardsus.playstation.com/playstation/board/message?board.id=jak3&thread.id=115105 --Light Daxter 23:12, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Those were the Excact same ones that were Emailed to me a Few minutes ago. I thought it was fake. But if they are using the uncharted engine, it might be real. Nope, I must say they look quite stunning, but they're apparently just old Jak 3 renders or something. It looks just way too similar, same outfit, hair, Precursor armor, etc. Who emailed them anyway? --Light Daxter 23:17, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Google Updater. It sends me new info and Pics about TLF on my gmail account. >_> I guess so. Oh well, the pics were nice at least. And do you still believe that those two TLF vids were real? Cause Peter Stone isn't an employee at ND... --Light Daxter 23:23, 16 March 2009 (UTC) I am starting to think it is not real. Some of it sounded good. A lot sounded fake. I have also figured out that if you go on Naughty Dog's Website, they do not update their website for 2-3 Months. So unless Peter Stone is a BRAND NEW worker or a part time worker, he is proboly lying.--Morgan84 23:28, 16 March 2009 (UTC) He was there since 2000, according to his YouTube page. --Light Daxter 23:31, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Jak PSP for PSP 4000? I checked my Bellsouth Email.(I have Gmail and Bellsouth). Anyway I emailed Naughty Dog Last Friday and asked if they plan to realeas Jak PSP. Today I got a response from a Lady named Amy. and She said that if thay plan to mak Jak PSP it is going to come out on a PSP 4000. Better Wait! I need a screencap. And PSP4k won't be released within this year, possible the next. --Light Daxter 23:49, 16 March 2009 (UTC) I will Send you what she wrote to me later. Anyway Naughty Dog cant make 2 games at once. It will be another year for Jak PSP to come out. Even if the company that made "Daxter" was working on it right now. Naughty Dog would have to finish TLF so they have permision to work on Jak PSP. Hacking Problems Hello. I am Morgan Jackson. I have recently found out that I have been banned be couse Darkjak1 Logged into my account. Let me tell you somthing DARKJAK1, you have made me been banned. I HAVE LOOKED ON TO MY COMPUTERS SPYWARE HISTORY. IT SHOWED THAT YOU HAVE HACKED ON TO MY SYSTEM!! WITH MY COMPUTER PROGAMMING TEQNIQUES, I HAVE CALCULATED THAT THE ONLY WAY THAT YOU COULD HAVE HACKED ON TO MY SYSTEM IS TO FIND MY USER, HACK MY IP ADDRESS, AND OVERIDE MY SYSTEM!! JAKRAZIAL I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS. AS FOR YOU DARKJAK1, HACKING SOMEONES IP ADDRESS AND FRAMING SOMEONE ELESE IS AGAINST THE LAW!! THIS IS A POLICE MATTER!! I PROMISE I AM GOING TO CALL THE POLICE AND THEY WILL FIND YOU!! THEY CAN TRACE YOU DOWN THOUGH YOUR IP ADDRESS. YOU WILL BE UNDER ARREST!! NO MATTER HOW OLD YOU ARE!! Jakrazial, I promise I didnt do anything! ! Darkjak1 is a suicidal 14 year old kid who can't handle stuff, I seriously doubt he's able to hack stuff. You say DJ1 hacked your system, and then got your account banned? I'll try to check stuff once I get home. -- 11:19, 17 March 2009 (UTC) I looked into the Block Log and saw DJ1 apparently did some thing to the Main page, too bad my school blocks that, oh well... Did your account got banned on a different Wikia? Because I can't find it here on the Block Log. It'll take a few hours before I get home, and I'm not even sure if I can, because my Internet was dead this morning >_< -- 11:27, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Final note (I forgot to log in....). It appears you're not blocked at all, exxageration? --Light Daxter 11:33, 17 March 2009 (UTC) It says I have been banned for untill tomarrow. But somehow its letting me leave comments. I cant edit anything else. It wont let me. But for some reason I can leave Messages. --Morgan84 11:49, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Viedo Walkthrough 2 Hey Everyone I Made 5 Videos so far . 2 for Jak and Daxter TPL, 2 for jak 2 , and 1 for Jak 3 But I cant upload them on my computer. I have to Download new software for my computer. So it could be a few days.--Morgan84 20:51, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Did you perhaps had a good view of any Lurkers? Doesn't matter which one. --Light Daxter 21:16, 17 March 2009 (UTC)